A Moment Like This
by PainStrickenHeart
Summary: Gabpay! Sharpay gets accepted into a new school! What about Gabriella? How does she feel about it? Do they end up together or apart? Rated T/M


**A Moment Like This **

**By: Debbiek91121**

**WARNING! M-Rated at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously. I don't. Stop! I really don't.**

* * *

"Stop! Sharpay, that tickles!" Gabriella giggles as Sharpay's fingers found there way under her shirt, tickling her til' no end. The blonde straddling her puts her fingers to rest as she stops and leans down for a kiss. Gabriella grabs the back of her neck down to push open her lips with her tongue. Their tongues intertwine as the kiss intensifies. Gabriella rolls her over as she climbs on top of Sharpay.

"I love you." Sharpay says as she breaks the kiss looking deep into her eyes, nothing but love shining brightly though them.

"I love you too." The heavily breathing brunette breathes as she rests her forehead on Sharpay's. She never felt this way about another person. She truly believed Sharpay was the one she was destined to be with. Not many people end up with the love of their life. A lot of the time high school sweethearts don't last but she'd believe that her and Sharpay can exceed that curse any day.

" Now that, that is said; Im thirsty for you." Sharpay says, just as she was about to kiss Gabriella.

" Well, im thirsty too but not for you. I want Sprite. Be a good slave and fetch me some Sprite and maybe, just maybe, I'll reward you." Gabriella stated with a smirk on her face matching the teasing glint in her eyes.

Sharpay didn't need to be told twice. She pushed Gabriella aside and got up to get her queen what she wanted. Learning from past experience, Gabriella's rewards were very satisfying and not to forget that she'd do anything Gabriella wanted, she loves her.

Gabriella Montez was the only person to actually stand up to thee Sharpay Evans. That's what made Sharpay fall for her, and by the looks of it Sharpay fell hard. Sharpay doesn't take orders from anyone, she's not the person to just let people step all over her. For Gabriella, she'd do whatever Gabriella wanted, whatever pleased her. Not that Gabriella is the kind of person to demand anything from Sharpay. It truly is surprising how much Sharpay changed since she's been going out with Gabriella. She's gets along with the gang and even some other people but people know their limits.

" Cubed or crush?" Gabriella hears Sharpay yell from downstairs. This was a tough decision. She wanted ice but then again she didn't want it to taste like melted water mixed with soda. If she got cubed then she might finish all the soda in one gulp, that she'd end up wanting more afterwards. "I'll get you both since you probably don't want yucky melted soda water or if you might want more without huge chunks of ice being in the way." Yeah, this is why she loved Sharpay. She read her mind without even being in the room or anything. She just knew. She also thought it was hilarious that Sharpay still used the word "Yucky".

The front door slammed, interrupting Gabriella's thoughts. Ryan's voice could be heard as she entered the hallway and peered over the banister yet was still hidden to be seen by Sharpay or Ryan. She got perfect view of them though. "Sharpay! You got in! You've wanted to go to this school since you were eight and now all your hard work finally payed off."An excited Ryan exclaimed.

Sharpay's face fell slightly but quickly regained her composure before Ryan noticed but someone else had caught on. "Really?" Sharpay grabbed the letter out of Ryan's hands almost dropping Gabriella's drink as she read the lines in front of her. She really did get in and this disappointed her to the fullest extent. Especially since it was a scholarship from the Frank Sinatra Academic school in New York. " Ry, don't tell mom and dad yet, ok?. I want to tell them on my own."

"Ok, sis." Ryan looked at her weirdly knowing that if she really wanted to go to this school then she would be screaming at the top of her lungs that she finally got in. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't be happy at this moment. She's worked so hard and dedicated many hours to drama, acting, and singing.

Sharpay put the letter back into the envelope and slipped it into her back pocket as she made her way back to her room. Gabriella saw this and ran back to Sharpay's room, quickly finding the closest magazine and "reading it".

"Wow, I didn't know you could concentrate that badly on reading a Victoria secret magazine, and upside down as well." Sharpay giggled as Gabriella blushed at her comment.

" Well, if you must know. I was looking for lingerie that I could model for you and I had to make sure that it still looked just as sexy upside down as it looked front side up. You never know those positions we might end up in. But since you don't appreciate it than I won't bother even looking." Gabriella mock huffed as she threw the magazine over her shoulder.

" No, trust me. It is greatly appreciated, no doubts about that." Sharpay smirked as she sat down and gave Gabriella her much wanted drink. Sharpay looked at Gabriella innocently drinking her Sprite. She really took in Gabriella's beauty, her breath got caught in her throat for a moment. She always loved how Gabriella's hair was; whenever, wherever. How smart, funny, kind Gabriella was. She truly believed Gabriella was an angel. She knew she was making the right decision by turning down the scholarship. Gabriella was totally worth it and she knew she won't regret it.

" Why are you staring at me?" Gabriella smirked putting her glass down. " Ah, I know my face if just that beautiful but no need to stare. This face is copy righted, you know. Shoot, you're lucky enough to even be close to me or else I'd sue you for looking. If you behave I'll let you take a picture with me later, but it'll cost you."

Sharpay had picked up her pillow during her little mock conceded rant and smacked her square in the face. She never noticed how much she had rubbed off on the brunette. A pillow soon came flying back at her, causing her to jump out the way and land on the floor, hiding under her bed. She felt Gabriella's arm wrap around her ankle and drag her out as the brunette quickly smacked her ass and made a run for it out the door. Sharpay trailing right behind her, chasing her around the house.

* * *

**The Next Day : Tuesday**

* * *

Gabriella waited by Sharpay's locker waiting for 4th period to begin, wondering why Sharpay never mentioned that she got into her dream school. Yesterday, she didn't say a word about it to her. Gabriella didn't bring it up to her either, waiting for Sharpay to tell her when she was ready to. "Hey."

" Hey, baby." After receiving a kiss from Gabriella, Sharpay opened her locker just to have balloons pop out, a couple of congratulation bears, and quite a lot of congratulatory cards. Sharpay slammed her locker quickly before anyone saw what was in there. She figured Ryan told the gang already and they were from them. She knew it wouldn't be that bad to break it to them that she didn't want to go but if the whole school found that out, they'd go wild.

"Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez report to the auditorium immediately." The announcement could be heard. Sharpay intertwined her hand and Gabriella's hand together as the walked down the empty hallway, making their way towards the auditorium.

"Surprise!" A chorus of "woo hoo's" and whistles came afterwards. A big banner displaying, "Congratulations Sharpay Evans!" hung from one end of the auditorium to the other side. Sharpay noticed it was basically half the school, which were the kids that were cool enough to be in her phonebook ; her parents, teachers, the gang, and some close family members all gathered for what she guessed, was getting into Frank Sinatra.

Sharpay looked at all the faces and tears formed in her eyes causing her to drop Gabriella's hand and run out the auditorium. She didn't care where she was going, she just needed to be a great distance away from the auditorium. She rested her back against a locker and slid down it, finally letting her tears slide down her delicate face.

Ryan came running after her, wondering why she ran away. Everyone took a lot of time and effort to set up for the party and come to the celebration party on such short notice. It was disappointing that she didn't like what they did for her. He knew she hated surprise parties but they never made her cry before, so he knew there had to be something wrong and this party triggered it.

" Pay, what's wrong?" He says wrapping his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly.

Sharpay had finally calmed down enough to talk but yet tears were still sliding down her face. " Ry, I know this is going to disappoint you but I decided that I didn't want to go to the school. All those people are inside there and they're all going to look down on me because of this!".

" I'm not disappointed, a little curious, but definitely not mad that you're not going. Whatever you choose, you're still going to be my little sister by a very important 3 minutes, that I love." Sharpay smiled and hugged him tighter. "Why did you choose not to go though?"

"Gabriella." Sharpay smiled knowing that just by that answer Ryan would understand and he's be proud of her for making such a smart choice since he already said that he would support whatever she chose and that it didn't matter either way.

Gabriella stood behind the lockers, unseen by the both of them. She had ran out right after Ryan but he was so focused on catching Sharpay that he didn't notice her running behind him.

She couldn't believe that she was the reason for ruining Sharpay's future. It was her fault that Sharpay didn't want to go. Sharpay was giving up a scholarship with the Frank Sinatra Academic school because of her. That's a one in a million chance opportunity and Sharpay was giving it up just to be with her. Gabriella wouldn't be able to live with that, this was what Sharpay had wanted for such a long time. It was the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for her and she wouldn't let her turn it down. She knew that if you cared enough for one person, she had to think about Sharpay before she thought about herself. When you love something, set it free.

"Well, we should get back to the party, you can break it to them gently one by one another day but we might as well party our ass's off for the meantime." Gabriella's eyes widen as she realized they would return so she ran as fast as she can back into the auditorium. Sharpay giggled as she and Ryan walked back to her party, still slightly worried but feeling much more confident. The second she saw the brunette's face in the crowd, she knew she wouldn't have to worry about people's reaction. She doubt that she would even care later on. One look at Gabriella and she was reassured of everything.

* * *

**The Next Day : Wednesday**

**5th period - Lunch**

* * *

Gabriella wasn't by her locker so Sharpay had to face the wrath of Ms. Darbus without the help of her girlfriend, who still according to Sharpay, still "didn't" know that she decided that she wasn't going to go. Sharpay was positive that Gabriella would be one of supportive just like Ryan. She had no worries about it.

The blonde knocked on Ms. Darbus's classroom, knowing she didn't have a class at this moment. "May I speak with you for a moment, Ms. Darbus?" Sharpay went up to Ms. Darbus's desk and told her that she would not be taking the offer that the Frank Sinatra Academic school would be offering.

To say that Ms. Darbus was mad would be an understatement. Her smile turned into a frown, her eyebrows pointed down, her nostrils flaring, and her eyes shooting daggers and disgust. It was surprising that steam didn't come out of her ears. "WHAT!! SHARPAY EVANS!" Sharpay got scared at this point so she backed out of the classroom with her stuff scared that Ms. Darbus really was going to wring her neck like the way she was positioning her hands at the moment. Ms. Darbus's angry yells were still heard as she ran down the hallway to the music room where she knew the gang was hanging around that day. They always ate there on Wednesdays, to get away from the crowded cafeteria and talk about what has gone on the past week or so.

The gang turned around to see the scared look displayed helplessly on Sharpay's face. Their eyes widen as they heard Ms. Darbus's yells. Gabriella however was packing up her lunch and trying not to look at Sharpay. She walked outside the door, past Sharpay, without a word to anyone. Sharpay looked at the gang, questions floating in her eyes. The gang looked down at their food and acted as if nothing happened. Gabriella had explained the whole ordeal to them .

Sharpay rushed out the room and grabbed Gabriella's arm, spinning her around. Gabriella prayed that it wasn't Sharpay , she didn't want to break up with her now ; she didn't want to break up with her ever but especially this moment. She thought all night and day what to say to her but as she felt Sharpay's hand on her, she really couldn't do it. She swallowed deeply, wishing that the floor would eat her up and lock her somewhere away from Sharpay. She really counted on it too but to no avail.

" Babe, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Sharpay's voice was full of worry. She hoped that this wasn't about the school, cause she knew it'd hurt Gabriella is she left her. She didn't have a chance to talk to her yet and she really hoped that Gabriella could hear her out before anything happens. " I decided not to go, aren't you happy that we can still be together?" Gabriella frowned and Sharpay saw that.

" Sharpay we need to talk. I want to break up." The words just slipped out of her mouth. She shut her eyes waiting for Sharpay to scream at her, to do anything. All Sharpay did was let go of her and Gabriella missed the contact already. She opened her eyes to see the hurt behind the tears clouding Sharpay's big brown eyes. Sharpay let the words sink in more and ran away from Gabriella, back to the music room. What she needed was to be comforted by Ryan.

Gabriella let her head hang low, ashamed that she had done that, that she actually hurt her. Tears made her way down her face as she went to the library, a secluded quiet place where she could wallow in her misery.

Sharpay on the other hand, was doing just as bad as she was. She ran right into Ryan's arms. This time, not even able to tell the story. Ryan escorted her home, focusing more on his sister than on the fact that they were going to end up cutting class. The gang just looked worriedly and they all split up looking for Gabriella. Taylor hand found her curled up in a ball, her head tucked in between her legs in her lap, in the non- fiction section.

* * *

**The Next Two Days :Thursday and Friday**

* * *

Sharpay had explained the whole ordeal to Ryan, and the vice versa Taylor and Gabriella. Now,

the blonde sat on the dock throwing rocks in the lake that her Gabriella always went to after school. Gabriella broke up with her and she didn't know why either. This was just the thing that she was worried about. Maybe, she should consider going to the school now. Gabriella would want it that way. The brunette obviously was hoping that she would have to go to the school but since she said she didn't, Gabriella had to break up with her face to face. Gabriella was the only thing stopping her, now she had nothing.

She wouldn't be able to look at her again either way so she might as well take the deal. Maybe being around people that didn't know who Gabriella was, would be a good way to let her heal

her shattered broken heart, even if she knew it would never be healed by anyone but the one who broke it in the first place.

The gang didn't know what to do. Neither girls had said a word to anyone else after that day. They all gathered together late at night on this woeful Friday the 13th, where they could scheme up a plan to get them back together.

" We have to get them in a room together. Sharpay has to know why Gabriella broke up with her and after that, since she's such a smooth talker ; she can convince Gabriella that staying with her is really what makes her happy. It basically takes care of itself after Sharpay finds out why. Then Sharpay can finally stop packing her stuff just to wake up to it unpacked again. That girl packs like an item a second. Its tiring unpacking for her." Ryan suggests.

"But we all know that Gabriella won't talk to Sharpay or let her know why." Troy states.

" I have an idea." They all look at Chad. "This plan doesn't involve the army and cannon balls this time. It's a good idea. Trust me on this."

* * *

**The Next Day: Saturday**

**Sharpay's Room**

* * *

Sharpay was packing up her stuff, she was annoyed by the fact that Ryan kept putting things back. He just stuffed random things anywhere. She found all her underwear and bras thrown into the trash wish was probably mistaken for hamper. She found all her pictures scattered on her desk. The worst thing was that all her stuff that was in a box labeled "Gabriella's Stuff" was tacked to the wall. She had to spend a while taking all them down too, that hurt the most. Out of all things that could have been tacked to the wall, it was the things that Gabriella gave and the hardest things to take off.

Troy came barging in, covering Sharpay's mouth with his hand as Taylor led a blindfolded Gabriella in her room. " Gabi, we're in Troy's room now. Keep the blind fold on though, you said you hated the sympathetic looks you get so there, you won't see the look Troy will give you after you tell him why you broke up with Sharpay." Sharpay's eyes softened as she saw what they were doing for her.

" I broke up with her because I wanted her to be happy. I thought I was ruining her dream, she wanted to go to that school since she was eight years old. I promised myself I wouldn't let her stop it just because I was in her way. She has the potential to make it big and I'd be damn if it would be my fault. I love her so much. I know I hurt her by breaking up with her but she's probably over it by now. She's probably happy that she made the right choice instead of staying with me." Sharpay took Troy's hand off her mouth and signaled them to step out of the room. She stepped in front of Gabriella and lowered the blindfold. Their eyes meeting. Gabriella jumped and tried to open the door but Sharpay wouldn't let her get away, not this time. Sharpay had her in a tight grip and suddenly crashed their lips together. Gabriella relaxed into the kiss and that's when Sharpay pulled away. Gabriella looked into Sharpay's eyes again and saw the every answer there.

She pushed Sharpay back onto her bed, straddling the blonde."God, I love you." Sharpay breathes out as Gabriella's lips traveled to her ear, sucking on her earlobe. Sharpay's hands slip Gabriella's sweater off as Gabriella unbuckles Sharpay's belt. Sharpay hands quickly unzipped Gabriella's pants and yanked them off. Gabriella was now working on Sharpay's tank top. Thankful that this tank top wasn't worn with a bra. Gabriella's mouth attached to Gabriella's nipple as Sharpay moaned and quickly unsnapped Gabriella's bra. It was a blur how they both got their panties off in a blink of an eye. Gabriella's mouth re-attached to Sharpay's nipple. Swirling her tongue around the blonde's sensitive nipple.

Sharpay roller her over, now straddling the brunette. Trailing her fingers dangerously close to her entrance but not quite reaching there. Her other hand tangled in Gabriella's hair. Their mouths' connected. Sharpay trailed her mouth lower until she was sucking and nipping at her neck. Marking her there, a hickey started forming on her upper breast. She swirled her tongue in her belly button before sucking on her clit. Her tongue working at a fast speed before plunging it deep within the brunette. Leaving the panting brunette speechless, the only sounds coming out as moans. Her tongue twisted and turned around her lover's walls. She took her tongue out and replaced it with her fingers, going at a hard fast pace, wanting to please Gabriella. " Holy shit, Sharpay! Right there! Shit, shit, shit! Mmm! " With one final moan she released.

Sharpay pulled her fingers out and sucked on her fingers then kissed Gabriella and tangling their tongues together. Giving Gabriella a taste of herself. Gabriella came off her high and then flipped Sharpay over onto her knees and stuck her fingers into her cunt from behind. She went at a slow pace then picked up a fast pace. Gabriella enjoying the sight of Sharpay's breasts bouncing. She then stuck her tongue into her from behind, swirling it lunging it in and out at a fast pace. "Mother fucker! Fuck, fuck, shit! Oh! Yea! Mhm! Mmm!" Sharpay came.

They both lay in bed, a sheet wrapped around them, giving random kissed on random body parts, muttering apologies and giggling.

Yeah, they worked things out.

**AU: The end bitches! Yo, I haven't even slept. I wanna sleep! Pulled an all nighter on this story. In my opinion my story sucks major ass compared to all the other Gabpay writers on here. I think that before Tuesday in the story came, it was good but then the rest just sucked. But we had a Gabpay drought and I needed to do something about it!. BTW my writing really sucks and I'll be very thrilled if you actually took the time to read the story. If you didn't well I hope Chucky the doll comes and stabs u between the butt cheeks. Im kidding. I hate the word cunt and I used it, im ashamed. I took the time writing this 8 page story instead of studying for my regents on Tuesday, getting stuff for Prom which is also on the same day. Who the hell gives a regents test on the same day as prom? Umm not to mention who the hell gives 8****th**** graders regents? That shit is for high school people. But whatever. Oh btw, I'm not gay if that's what you're thinking. I just got tired of Troypay and Troyella, plus I am a total die hard fan of Ashley and Vanessa. Oh and I'll also be graduating Thursday! Yay! Umm, totally hoping for reviews.**

* * *


End file.
